Stepping Stones
by LabRats89
Summary: All is well in their lives. A marriage on the way and parents of two small children, what could be better? One night a tragedy occurs, threatening all that they’d been looking forward to. Will their lives ever be complete again?
1. Chapter 1

_*****A/N: I would love to have someone create me a banner for this story! I'd greatly appreciate it! I have the pictures and quote I would love for you to use. So please, PM, if you can!!!*****_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer's does!_

**Prologue**

It sounded like a firecracker. The exploding crack only lasted for a second, but in just that one second, my entire life changed. I heard someone grunt in pain. It was more of a groan. And in slow motion, I saw my fiancé falling forward into my arms. I collapsed to the ground with Edward lying atop of me. I maneuvered myself into a sitting position and cradled him in my arms. My breath caught in my throat as I noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. My eyes traveled over to the upper left side of his chest and there it was, a tiny hole, where the bullet had gone through. Exhaling, a ragged breath escaped my lips as I glanced up at my fiancé's face. His eyes were closed and his chest was already rising and lowering slower than it should have been.

"Edward?" I gently shook his shoulder. When he didn't move or respond, I shook him again and exclaimed louder, "Edward!" When I didn't receive a response, I broke down and cried. Angry tears spilled from eyes as my body trembled. I wrapped Edward in a tight embrace with his head resting against my chest.

I felt a gentle hand rest itself upon my shoulder and I gasped, startled, "It's me, Bella. I've called 911, and an ambulance should be here any minute. Jasper's got the bastard tied up. Emmett knocked James unconscious. Jasper's keeping guard."

I raised my eyes from Edward's paling face to Alice's worried eyes as she gazed down at her brother and me. That's when the next crucial thought hit me. I couldn't believe they had slipped my mind. What kind of mother was I?

"Where are Kaela and Kaden? Dear God, please tell me James didn't hurt them!" More tears began welling up in my eyes as I imagined our small children lying on the ground, nearing death, with blood pooling out beneath them, just like their father.

"They're safe. Emmett's with them. He doesn't want them coming out here and seeing their daddy like this." I watched as Alice dropped to the ground beside us and sighed, "This isn't good, Bella. There's no blood beneath you. That means the bullet is still inside Edward. It causes more damage that way."

I was about to respond when I heard the sirens in the distance. They grew louder as the ambulance neared our house. The ambulance pulled up. I was about to thank God, when I felt my fiancé spasm in my arms. I tore my eyes down to his face and saw his eyes open briefly and close as he gasped a breath. Then he went limp in my arms.

I don't remember letting go of Edward but now I found myself cradled against Jasper's chest as Alice stroked my hair. The paramedics were surrounding my fiancé's body shouting orders left and right.

"No breath sounds. Get him intubated. Charge up the paddles. Now!"

Everything was happening so fast. It seemed like hours had passed, but in reality only a minute had passed, when I heard one of the paramedics shout _"Clear!"_. I watched as Edward's body was jolted up and caved down a second later. Then the paramedic closest to his head continued to deliver air to my fiancé's lungs. They repeated this step three times before the head paramedic told the junior paramedic to continue delivering the oxygen while they raced my fiancé to the hospital.

"Bella, we're going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Emmett already has the babies in their car seats. Let's go!" Alice ordered as Jasper carried me over to the Volvo. Emmett was in the driver seat as I was placed in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Jazz and I will meet you guys. But go now! Emmett, drive as fast as you can. Ed didn't have a heartbeat when they left. Now, go!"

I don't even remember arriving at the hospital or taking Kaden out of his car seat… As I took in my surroundings, I was laying in a hospital bed with an IV in my arm. I went to remove it when a gentle, but firm hand caught my wrist.

"No, Bella, leave it in. Carlisle said you're in shock and the IV is keeping you hydrated."

Hospital? IV? Carlisle? Why was I in the hospital? Why wasn't…. Oh! "Edward! Is he alive?"

"Bella, when they brought Edward in, he had no heartbeat. He'd been in cardiac arrest for twelve minutes. Carlisle had to crack open in his chest with a rib spreader and massage his heart. That took another five minutes, but a minute into massaging his heart, Edward's heart began to beat. But it's not good, Bella. The bullet nicked the aorta. Edward's in surgery right now."

"Open heart surgery?"

"Yes, dear. He's been in there for three hours now. We probably won't hear anything for another five hours or longer. Carlisle said it's at least an eight hour procedure."

"What are his chances? Carlisle must've told you…"

Esme looked away, agony and terror creeping into her eyes.

"Tell me, Esme. Edward's my fiancé, the father of my children. Please…" My voice cracked and I sounded like a small child trying to get out of a punishment.

"Thirty percent. Even if he survives surgery and the critical seventy-two hours after surgery, Carlisle's more concerned with the after effects of surgery and the lack of oxygen Edward's brain endured for those eighteen minutes his heart had stopped beating."

"What are you saying, Esme?"

I watched as Esme's face twisted in pain and I could tell her response tortured her as she spoke, "He will be in a coma after surgery, medically induced, of course. But with his brain not receiving oxygen, Carlisle said Edward will probably never awaken from the coma. He'll be trapped in the vegetative state."

My eyes grew wide in horror… there was no positive outcome, both outcomes were negative… One, he won't survive the surgery. Or two, he'll survive but never wake up. My fiancé would be a vegetable, trapped in his own body.

_*****Don't assume this is another "killing Edward off" story. Who knows when this prologue occurs during the story… DUN, DUN, DUN! There will be lots of struggles and tears, but I can promise you that the ending will be a pleasant one! YAY!*****_

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Throw away?**

**Want more?**

****REVIEW, and let me know! Banner anyone?****


	2. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
